ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Live King
Live King (ライブキング, Raibu Kingu) was a monster that appeared in episodes 2 and 3 of Ultraman Taro. Subtitle: Playback Monster (再生怪獣, Saisei Kaijū) Stats & Traits Statistics *Height:37 Meters *Weight: 35,000 tons Powers/Abilities *Flames: Live King can spew flames from his mouth. *Reformation: Live King can reform from any attack so long as he is around oxygen. History Ultraman Taro Shortly after Cosmo Liquid awakened from his slumber, Live King awakened as well. He was found in a hole near the city by a group of children, who only noticed the giant’s breathing coming up from the hole and reported it to ZAT. During the battle with Cosmo Liquid, the monster stepped in Live King’s hole, causing the subterranean monster to try and devour him. When Cosmo Liquid turned into his liquid form to attempt escape from Taro, he was eaten by Live King, awakening the monster. The next day, a dog suffered the same fate, being eaten whole by Live King. Kentaro tried to rescue the dog but fell in as well, falling into Live King’s mouth as the monster awakened and rose from under the ground, those inside him tickling him. ZAT quickly picked up on the monster and realized there was someone inside the monster, then discovered it was their teammate. ZAT had to figure out a way to stop Live King without killing Kentaro and dog trapped inside. They decided to use a harpoon, the puncture causing fluid to spurt out of Live King but it failed to free Kentaro and succeeded in freeing Cosmo Liquid from inside Live King. The newly reformed Cosmo Liquid assaulted Live King, sparking a melee between the two. During the brawl, a boy flew a model airplane down Live King’s nostril, causing him to sneeze but he then assaulted Cosmo Liquid with his flames. But as the battle raged on, nether gaining a decisive advantage. The rest of ZAT arrived, dropping sneezing powder on the two, sending them into sneezing fits in an attempt to free the trapped Kentaro and the dog, and thanks to Cosmo Liquid hitting Live King in the stomach, Kentaro and the dog were freed and an all out attack was launched but did no good as the two goliaths began attacking the city. Taro was soon summoned and attacked both kaiju but Cosmo Liquid managed to wrap his tongue around Taro’s throat, gaining the monsters the upper hand and Live King severely injured Taro‘s arm. Thankfully, Taro managed to dodge and freeze both kaiju, and after Cosmo Liquid was destroyed by ZAT shattering him, Taro struck Live King with the Storium Ray, blowing him to bits and seemingly killing him. However, Live King was far from dead, later that day, his pieces began coming back together. A piece began consuming chickens and more were sighted moving all over the city, slowly beginning to reunite into Live King. ZAT went underground to investigate and soon heard the monsters disturbing laughter. Using a recording of the beast as well as livestock as bait, they tried to lure the seemingly unkillable monster into a trap. Live King seemed to fall into the trap, disturbing the livestock but the same dog from before and his owner complicated it right as the fully restored Live King erupted from underground. An all-out attack was launched and managed to wound the monster but it fell on top of Kentaro, trapping him and leaving him unable to transform. Thankfully, Taro’s mother, the Mother of Ultra, arrived on the scene, forcing Live King off Kentaro. The monster rose to its feet and attacked Kentaro, forcing him to summon Taro, despite having an injured arm from the original fight. Live King took advantage of the injury and hurt Taro’s arm further but his mother came to his aid, healing his arm. Now fully recovered, Taro quickly overpowered Live King and prepared to blast him with the Storium Ray again but remembered Live King would just reform again. With help from the Mother of Ultra, Taro carried Live King into space and released him before blasting him with the Storium Ray while the Mother of Ultra used the Mother Beam, blowing him apart but in the void of space, he couldn’t come back together and reform, ending Live King’s threat for good. Trivia *Live King's cries are actually laughs. *Although not physically seen, Live King is one of the monster that makes up Beryudora's Left Arm in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Taro Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Left Arm Category:Template